My hero
by XxXDemonChildXxX
Summary: Naruto gets badly hurt and Gaara comes to his rescue naruto wakes up in the sand village where his friends are there to greet him and theres romance in the air but not much but there will be... im very bad at summarys sorry
1. Chapter 1

This is one of those littleish narugaara fan fics and well oops i kinda hurt naruto and hes hurt pretty badly basicly naruto gets hurt gaara rescues him and helps him get better and bobs your uncle or not you have a yoai fan fic  
I was bored and came up with this and if you are a fangirl please dont hurt me im one too :D

I dont own anything used in this fanfic the rights are masahi kishimoto who created it

* * *

My hero

As Naruto ran through the forest heading into the everlasting darkness of the forest surrounding him, the enemy closed in closing off most of Naruto's escape routes.

'Damn, need to think of a new plan' Naruto looked around at the ninja closing in on him, not looking ahead of him or he would have seen the bramble bush which he feel in. The thorns snagged on his skin, drawing blood. When he reached the bottom thorns where all around him there was no escape. He was going to die alone held prisoner by the thin, sharp thorns around him.

* * *

'Let's get it over with then' shouted Naruto into the pitch black. He closed his and braced himself for the pain. Even with his eyes closed a glaring light flashed in front of him and then he felt nothing.

'He's going to be okay' Naruto heard somebody say but he didn't recognise the voice

'Look at him, does he look okay to you' a voice which Naruto remembered but couldn't pin point whose it was but it didn't matter as Naruto drifted off back into the abyss.

'Calm down and stop with the pacing he'll come round, he's strong and he never gives up' A girls voice rang out in Naruto's ears pulling him out of his dreamless sleep

'Yes you really should calm down, I heard them say if you didn't find him he would be dead' a male voice said

'_I'd be dead, who saved me say the name please'_ Naruto begged in his mind

'Is that supposed to make me feel better, he could be dying right there now'

'Calm down, he wounds are better all he has to do is wake up'

'Temari you aint helping'

"_Temari from the sand village, Gaara's Temari, what's she doing at my bedside and who are the other two, Gaara and Kankuro" _Naruto tried to remember the voices with not much luck, so he fell back into nothingness.

* * *

'It's been a week why isn't he waking up yet'

'Im worried too, why isn't he awake yet'

'It could take months before he wakes up yet'

"_Months, That's it Im opening my eyes now"_ Naruto tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy to open

'Look at him, do you really think he's going to wake up soon' A overly serious voice sighed

"_Charming that's obviously the medical ninja on duty then, absolutely no faith in people in a comatose state, thanks for the support"_

* * *

'Did Naruto just smile?'

"_Ha-ha Im laughing at my own jokes that's just sad"_

'I think he can hear us'

'Keep talking he might respond'

"_No shit Sherlock"_

'Naruto, it's Sakura here, please take your time to heal but on the other hand open your eyes' Sakura said sounding like she was going to a break down any moment

'Naruto, I think I should say get better soon, am I right Sakura'

'You learnt that in a book right' Sakura laughed

"_Sai then"_

'Naruto when you wake up we could go for ramen'

"_Is that Kakashi, he sounds worried like the rest, do I look that bad" _Naruto drifted back off not hearing the last few people to talk to him

* * *

A few days later and Naruto still hadn't woke up and his friends where getting more worried about him never waking up.

'Gaara please try and calm down he'll wake up soon enough' Temari whispered

'How can I, when I know I could have helped him' Gaara whispered

'Gaara' Chocked Naruto

'Naruto your awake' Gaara looked surprised and Temari ran out the room to gather team Kakashi

'Long time, no see Gaara' Breathed Naruto

'Na-Na-Na.....'

'It's Naruto' smiled Naruto

'I know that Naruto, but it's been a long time since I last spoke to you'

'Yes I know, when we brought you back from the Akatsuki'

'Yes I remember' Gaara smiled in his head but kept his face emotionless

"_You know it's okay to smile, you did when we said goodbye last time and I don't think Im going anywhere to soon" _Naruto mentally sighed_ "Im still in pain here" _he then laughed aloud which made Gaara give him a strange, confused look. A pink blur ran over to Naruto and also most squeezed the life out of him,

'Naruto you're finally awake'

'Sakura can't breathe'

'Naruto how could you be so stupid' Sakura's grip tightened

'Sakura let go he can't breathe' Gaara said weaving his sand between them and pulling Sakura off Naruto who breathed in getting back the air he lost during that air tight like hug

'Oh, sorry Naruto I was so worried' Sakura smiled at Naruto

'You gave us a fright when Gaara brought you here and you where covered in blood' Temari wandered over next to Sakura

"_So it was Gaara who saved me,"_ Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled _"Aww he's blushing"_ 'I believe this is the time when I say, thank you Gaara'

'It's okay Naruto'

'Naruto you're finally awake then'

'You're late Kakashi' Naruto said 'and where's my ramen'

'You heard that' they all looked at him as if he had three heads

'Yes I did, sometimes I would be able to hear you but I couldn't move or open my eyes' Naruto sighed and finished by saying 'Im sorry but I didn't hear much the best thing I heard was about somebody getting me ramen'

Sakura laughed but most people appeared confused and shook their heads at Naruto

'Sakura what's so funny' Asked Sai

'Trust Naruto to only hear about the ramen that was weeks ago'

'How long have I been unconscious' Naruto asked and most people looked uncomfortable 'How long was I out for'

'About a month' Temari finally said

'Oh sorry I took so long' Naruto said glumly

'It's okay Naruto, the main thing is your okay' Kakashi said walking over nearer to Naruto

They sat for a while talking to Naruto about what he'd missed while he was in hospital. Naruto, who was half listening, looked around at the people who were gathered around his bed, he found Gaara's eye and then Naruto made a sleeping face that made Gaara smile.

'Well I think we covered everything, we'll see you tomorrow' Sakura said motioning to the other's to get up

'Aren't you going to ask me who attacked me' Naruto sighed, he'd been waiting for that question ever since he woke up

'Not yet you just woke up and aren't you going to ask us where you are' Kakashi smiled behind his mask

'Err, that might help matters so yes where am I' Naruto blushed

'You're at Suna, the hidden sand village' Temari announced proudly

'Okay' yawned Naruto

'You can't be sleepy you had a month's sleep already' Sakura laughed

'It wasn't proper sleep though' Naruto argued

'Naruto your one of kind' Kakashi smiled closing his one visible eye

'Night Naruto' they all said as they left him alone

"_Great Im tired but I can't get to sleep, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do" _

'Na-Naruto are you awake' Gaara whispered into the lamp lit room

'Yes Im awake although that aint by choice I can't sleep' Naruto tried to get up but couldn't his body refused to move

'Im sorry to hear that, you can't you sleep'

'Dunno dumb body say's its sleepy then doesn't want to go to sleep' Naruto shrugged, Gaara just smiled he only really kept for Naruto as he was only the one who made him laugh 'Come to think of it why are you awake'

'Can't sleep, like you I want to sleep but cant each time I try I dream that somebody runs in my room and wakes me up by screaming kazekage-sama or even Gaara-sama, it's always a girl who screams it as well' Gaara sighed

'Fan girls' Laughed Naruto

'It's not funny Naruto every time I walk through the village all I get is, it's the kazekage, hey kazekage-sama want to walk with us' Gaara grumbled

'Still it's better than what I get, its Naruto what a goofball or Naruto Im surprised you're not at the ramen stand' Naruto looked at Gaara who tried not to smile but couldn't manage it

'Yes but you don't have screaming girls running after you' Gaara blushed

'I suppose so but still'

'Still, what' Gaara asked confused

'Don't matter' Naruto smiled and changed the subject which they talked about for a while till Gaara got tired enough that he had to go lie down. Naruto stayed awake and thought about who it was who attacked him but he couldn't remember their faces but if he did see them again he could probably remember who it was.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling much more wide awake; he could even sit up with the help of somebody. Many people came and visited him during the day even Kankuro this time as he was out on a mission yesterday and returned the night before. Gaara visited him during the afternoon followed by his little band of giggling girls who commented that they made a cute couple, Gaara had to use his sand to stop Naruto from hurting the girls or himself knowing Naruto's luck.

"I see what Gaara means now, dumb fan girls"

'Kazekage-sama you are needed right away' A sand ninja said walking through the door

'Sorry Naruto, I'll visit you later' they both sighed 'hopefully' Gaara added whispering to Naruto

* * *

well im more annoying than I thought :D it was going to be a one shot but i thought it would be too long so now its a normal fanfic i hope you liked it and i will be writing more yoai for it soon dunno when but soon youll have to wait


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is up and its now finished also if you was expecting a bit more than I wrote im sorry please dont say where's the rest of it  
summary: this chapter picks up from where i left off kind of, naruto is stuck in a room and doesnt see gaara so he picks up a book and reads but falls asleep. When he wakes up gaara burst into his room

I dont own anything of Naruto i wish i did but thats the beauty of dreams they aint real

* * *

My Past, Present and Future

A few days had past and Naruto was being to wonder if he'd ever get out of the hospital. Team 7 had visited him often, although Naruto nearly always on the receiving end of a punch by Sakura, she had restrained herself, so he wasn't badly hurt just bruised.

'Naruto you can now move to a normal bedroom but it will take a while for you to fully recover, so you will remain here but your teammates are going but they will be back they just need to make a report'

'Okay, err do you know where Gaara is'

'The Kazekage is very busy'

"_I bet he's not busy but getting bombarded with his damn fan girls" _'Oh okay I guess I'll talk to him later' Naruto tried to sound positive and smiled weakly

Time passed quickly through the day, flowing past both Naruto and Gaara. To them it looked like the fast forward button had been pushed just leaving them behind. At mid-day Naruto was moved into his room, it was big compared to his little flat back at Konoha.

* * *

'Naruto' Temari knocked on the door 'can I come in'

'Yer sure' Naruto sat up on his bed awaiting Temari's entrance

'Thanks' She sat on the end of the bed, the expression on her face was a mix 'Naruto can I ask, err not to be rude or anything, I just wanted to know err, why your still here' she let the last bit out in a rush as if it was bottled up and just been released

'The medical people won't let me go, they said when I show signs that Im well enough and not before'

'Oh sorry Naruto just wondered and by the way don't listen to Gaara's little fan base they are insane' she smiled and walked out the room leaving Naruto a bit confused

'What the hell does that mean, did Gaara tell her about the cute couple thing'

He shook his head and started to read a book he found on a near self.

* * *

He must have dozed off as when he next opened his eyes it was dark outside and someone was kind enough to turn the lights on for him while he was asleep.

'Okay when did I fall asleep and why am I in bed with the covers pulled over me' Naruto looked around for the culprit but nobody was there 'I can't go back to sleep now Im wide awake' Naruto picked up the book which was lying on the table next to the bed still open at the page he left open at the page he fell asleep on. He had just began reading when a red blur came rushing in slamming the down behind him.

'Im sorry Naruto, I don't even know why Im here,' Gaara paced up and down by the bed not looking at Naruto 'I woke up, well kind of, I was awake and I thought of something, what if, no that's not right, errm, I came here for some reason my feet in a way brought me here or I sub-concisely walked here either way Im here for no reason, sorry that sounds weird I meant, I don't know what I mean,'

'Gaara calm down and tell me what's wrong' Naruto sat up and was concerned at Gaara's movements and his lack of composure

'Naruto, I, err, where you asleep just then' Gaara said trying to change the subject

'Gaara' Naruto sighed and shook his head 'no I wasn't'

'Oh good I didn't mean to disturb, I just,' Gaara stopped and looked at the floor trailing off

'Just what' Naruto eyed the red head suspiciously

'I just wanted to say,' He paused 'that I err, I'

'Gaara its okay, just say what you're going to say I won't laugh, I promise'

'Im sorry, I'll go now' Gaara turned and quickly walked for the door, Naruto jumped up and reached for Gaara's arm

'No you tell me what's wrong now' Naruto pushed against the wall and gripped his shoulders _"What the hell is wrong Im worried, why won't he tell me, he won't even look at me"_

'Naruto' Gaara whispered still not looking at Naruto

'Gaara please tell me' Naruto looked at Gaara still pining him against the wall

'Naruto please let me go I can't do this, I can't tell you'

'You can and you will, Im worried just tell me now Gaara' Naruto growled pushing Gaara further into the wall, they where nose to nose and Gaara was forced to look at Naruto in the eye

'Naruto please' Gaara begged

'If you want me off you use your sand, I'll just keep coming back, tell me what's wrong'

'I won't do that and you know it'

'Not even to get me off you, so looks like you're stuck here until you tell me' _"Why do I want to know so badly, I mean I said I care about him as he's like me but i never thought I 'd go to this extent, I do care about him lots though, maybe not for the reason I expected though, Im so confused I might think that as we are so close but I don't know"_

'Naruto if I told would you not laugh'

'No I wouldn't'

Naruto waited for Gaara's response but all he got was silence and a blushing Gaara. Then after they looked at each other Gaara leaned in a Naruto closed his eyes automatically. Gaara's soft lips gently touched Naruto's.

"_Gotta say I wasn't expecting this and I don't care" _

Gaara pulled away blushing and Naruto released Gaara looking stunned.

'Naruto please say something or I'll leave' Gaara looked at Naruto

'That was,' Naruto started but stopped and began to imagine Gaara's lip's on his own

'Thanks Naruto'

'For' he asked slightly confused as the strange tone of Gaara's voice pulled him out of his day dream

'For not laughing or hitting me'

'It was a bit weird at first' Naruto shrugged and then laughed at Gaara's expression 'but I enjoyed our little kiss could you do it again' he smiled devilishly and Gaara looked up and smiled

'Of course I could'

Gaara started the kiss by closing his eyes and leaned in. Naruto closed his own eyes and meet Gaara's silky lips. They stayed like that not deepening the kiss only pulling away for breath

"_Resist the temptation, take it at Gaara's pace and don't do anything stupid"_ Naruto mentally slapped himself for imagining doing certain things to Gaara

Next Gaara licked at Naruto's lips asking for entrance. Naruto gave in and opened his mouth allowing entrance. Gaara thought he'd be evil and slide his tongue over Naruto's lips and glide it gently around his mouth as slow as possible, taking it all in but it was Gaara's mission to make Naruto moan first.

'Gaara stop messing, nnggh, around please' Naruto managed to mumble

'Sorry Naruto but I love making you wait' Gaara smiled and carried on with his attack on Naruto's mouth

'Nnnngghhh' moaned Naruto loudly pressing his body into Gaara's making him moan in Naruto's mouth 'Gaara as much as I like you in my mouth please start moving downwards

'Your wish is my command' Gaara attached himself on Naruto's neck biting into it

'Ahhhhh' Naruto closed his eyes and pressed more into Gaara grinding his hips into Gaara's

'Naruto' Gaara gasped

"_Crap, what happened to taking it at Gaara's pace, oh what the hell"_

Naruto pick Gaara up by the legs and wrapped them around his waist. Gaara let go of Naruto's neck looked at him, Naruto winked and bite down on Gaara's neck making him moan loudly, Naruto licked around the now red skin. Gaara's hands move into Naruto's hair while Naruto's stayed on the wall supporting him and Gaara. Naruto released Gaara's neck and bite Gaara's lower jaw moving slowly up to his ear licking the lobe.

'I love your little moans and when I bite you, you moan louder, it's so cute so maybe if I do this' he ground his hips into Gaara more forcefully while biting behind his ear

'More Naruto please' Gaara begged

Naruto licked the wound playfully 'what you mean this' he repeated the last few actions again making Gaara moan louder

'Naruto' Gaara almost shouted

'Yes Gaara' Naruto asked politely

'Do it again please'

'I might' Naruto grinned

'Do it now or I might have to do this' Gaara thrust his hips into Naruto

'Okay you win, you do know you cheat right'

'Yes I know' said between moans

'I think we should take this to the bed or its going to get messy' Naruto breathed

'I agree'

Naruto swung Gaara's legs round a carried him to his bed. Naruto placed Gaara in the middle of the bed and climbed on top of him. He straddled him looking at every inch of Gaara.

'I think it's a bit warm in here don't you Gaara'

'Yes it is' Naruto reached down and unbuttoning buttons.

When they both where topless Naruto reached down and bite and ran his tongue over one of Gaara's nipples.

'Naruto' Gaara shouted

'Aren't we a bit vocal tonight' Naruto teased

'You would be too if you had this done to you' he blushed

Naruto laughed and his tongues travelled down to his belly button.

'Now what are you planning'

'You'll find out any minute' Naruto dragged his hand over Gaara's chest past his tongue to its destination

'Oh Kami Naruto'

'Told you'

Gaara flipped them so now he was on top. Gaara smiled and unbutton his trousers and all Naruto could do was watch

'Naruto you look like you're going to drool' Naruto scowled

'Thanks Gaara, I was just admiring you, not drooling'

'Right, I believe you'

Gaara used his sand to tie them above head

'Gaara what are you doing with the sand'

'I think I'll say, wait and see'

Gaara used his hand to play with Naruto's hair while using his teeth he pulled down his pants to his ankles and ran his tongue up his leg. Naruto shivered when he reached his groin. Gaara didn't stop there, he carried up towards Naruto's mouth and kissed him.

'Gaara' Naruto smiled

'Im not finished yet Naruto'

'Good'

Gaara bite on Naruto's neck and this time his fingers moved down Naruto's firm chest toying with him. Gaara gently touch Naruto's cock, he then pressed his own on top of his hand and Naruto's. Gaara moved slowly creating a bit of friction. He got faster and faster each time. Naruto moaned louder as he got faster.

'Gaara please'

'Sure Naruto'

'Yes but let my hands go' Naruto felt the sand leave his wrists and he put one hand in Gaara's hair and the other lightly running down Gaara's back

'Okay Naruto' they looked at each other and smiled

* * *

Gaara woke up on top of Naruto who opened his eyes when Gaara looked at him.

'Morning Gaara'

'Morning Naruto, how are you feeling'

'That's right Im supposed to be ill right' Naruto grinned

'Yes and if you want to stay here longer start acting like it'

'Naruto have you seen Gaara anywhere' Temari and Sakura burst through the door without knocking

'Temari, Sakura' they both shouted jumping off each other but managed to stay covered

'Gaara' screamed Temari spinning round

'Well it seems I owe Kakashi money' Sakura sighed

'You where betting that Im gay' Naruto growled

'Not really I said you and Sasuke' she sighed

'I said you and Iruka' Temari laughed

'You thought what'

'Naruto calm down' Gaara smiled at him, he grumbled but allowed them to finish

'Kakashi said you and Gaara'

'And the others mainly said you and Sasuke' Temari finished

'Temari if I have a meeting say I'll be late and that I'll be there as soon as I've err took care of something close to me'

'Okay' she walked out the door not looking back

'And Sakura please get out and collect your winnings'

'Okay'

'You can buy me ramen' Naruto shouted as she walked out the door 'and Gaara, something close to you eh'

'Yes you are now'

'Good cause you are to me and how long is soon anyways' Naruto smirked


End file.
